ultrafandomcom-20200223-history
Ultraman Geed (character)/Merchandise
This is the merchandise page for Ultraman Geed. Ultra Hero Series *'Ultraman Geed Primitive' (2017) **Release Date: July 8, 2017 **Price: 600 yen **JAN/ISBN: 4549660167242 **Materials: PVC : Standing in the same size as the Ultra Hero 500 figures, the soft vinyl figure of Ultraman Geed is based on his default Primitive form. And like every soft vinyl figures, he sports limited articulation on the arms and waist and unfortunately, like most Ultra Hero 500 figures, a small number of paint details are omitted for cost reasons. *'Ultraman Geed Primitive' (Ultraman Festival 2017 exclusive, 2017) **Release Date: July 21, 2017 (1st cour), August 9, 2017 (2nd cour) **Price: 600 yen **Materials: PVC : This Ultraman Festival 2017 exclusive version of Geed Primitive is a transparent redeco of the figure above. *'Ultraman Geed Solid Burning' (2017) **Release Date: July 22, 2017 **Price: 600 yen **JAN/ISBN: 4549660167228 **Materials: PVC : This new mold of the Ultraman Geed figure is based on his Solid Burning form. *'Ultraman Geed Solid Burning' (Ultraman Festival 2017 exclusive, 2017) **Release Date: July 21, 2017 (1st cour), August 9, 2017 (2nd cour) **Price: 600 yen **Materials: PVC : This Ultraman Festival 2017 exclusive version of Geed Solid Burning is a transparent redeco of the figure above. *'Ultraman Geed Acro Smasher' (2017) **Release Date: August 5, 2017 **Price: 600 yen **JAN/ISBN: 4549660167266 **Materials: PVC : This new mold of the Ultraman Geed figure is based on his Acro Smasher form. *'Ultraman Geed Magnificent' (2017) **Release Date: September 23, 2017 **Price: 600 yen **JAN/ISBN: Unknown **Materials: PVC : This new mold of the Ultraman Geed figure is based on his Magnificent form. *'Ultraman Geed Royal Mega-Master' (2017) **Release Date: October 28, 2017 **Price: 600 yen **JAN/ISBN: Unknown **Materials: PVC : This new mold of the Ultraman Geed figure is based on his Royal Mega-Master form. Molded in dull gold plastic, he possesses silver and violet blue paint operations. *'Ultraman Geed Primitive Wrecking Burst ver.' (2018) **Release Date: March 3, 2018 **Price: N/A **JAN/ISBN: Unknown **Materials: PVC : This new mold of the Ultraman Geed figure is based on Geed Primitive, when he fires his Wrecking Burst. Play Hero VS/Sofubi Hero *'Ultraman Geed Primitive VS Gomora' (2017) **Release Date: August 1, 2017 **Price: 400 yen **JAN/ISBN: 4549660159353 **Materials: PVC Ultra Capsule TBA S.H.Figuarts Italicized items are exclusives. *'Ultraman Geed Primitive' (2018) **Release Date: February 17, 2018 **Price: 5500 yen **Materials: ABS, PVC **JAN/ISBN: 4549660198284 **Accessories: 3 pairs of hands, Wrecking Burst right hand, Red Color timer crystal : Released under the S.H. Figuarts line, Ultraman Geed Primitive is an all-new mold that stands 15cm tall as with the rest of the figures from the same line. Other than several pair of hand parts and a red color timer crystal, He also includes a Wrecking Burst hand. *''Ultraman Geed Primitive ULTRA HEROES TAMASHII Limited Ver. (2018) **Release Date: February 17, 2018 **Price: 390 RMB **Materials: ABS, PVC **JAN/ISBN: TBA **Accessories: 3 pairs of hands, Wrecking Burst right hand, Red Color timer crystal : Released as an exclusive for ULTRA HEROES TAMASHII event held at Shanghai, China, this Ultraman Geed figure features gunmetal paint on the silver parts, red eyes, and a red Wrecking Burst accessory. Shodo Ultra Action Figure Converge :Released as part of the "'Ultraman Geed Appears'''" lineup, this smaller-sized Ultraman Geed figure is casted in transparent red, with limited paint applications. He was packed with a similarly semi-transparent Gomora. Package images with Geed Primitive and Gomora includes the said figures. : id:Ultraman Geed (karakter)/Barang dagangan Category:Merchandise